Another Me
by TalkDisneyToMe
Summary: There's always a person in the world who looks exactly like you, whether you see them or not. It's true though, only some people can see the dopplegangers of the world, but most are left to deal with the consequences. I'm one of the people who can see them, and I'm sure he can see them too. Maybe together we can fix this problem once and for all, without screwing anything up. Jelsa
1. Background

You know how when you're separated from someone because of a problem, but when you come back you discover something went horribly wrong and you're the reason why? But you know you didn't do it, but everyone claims to have seen you?

That's because everyone has someone who looks just like them, someone who's deceitful, conniving, their exact opposite. This person's mission is to basically take over the life of their original's, therefore making the original person cease to exist. I have the theory that they are spirits from some other dimension (or maybe Mercury or some planet like that) and have the ability to take human form. I know they don't have the same colored features, like hair color or eye color, but I do know that they are given the exact same facial features of the one person they are out to destroy.

Okay I've gotten off topic.

You see, not everyone knows that there's another them that stalks their every move and is out to ruin their life, but some people are lucky enough to discover they've been given the chance to stop the other them from putting a life on the brink of destruction. They discover that they can see everyone's 'other them.'

Me?

I'm one of those second people, one of those who knows that someone's out to ruin me. Except in my case, my other me is cool, beautiful, sexy, smart, funny, everything people bluntly tell me that I'm not. I could say I'm glad _she_ gives me the excuse to be locked up inside my room and avoid any sort of human contact, but _she_ doesn't exactly make it easy to stay alone. _She _ always manages to get me into the most unfathomable amount of trouble it's almost comical.

I could tell my sister I was going to stay in my room and study for the night, but then _she_ would go to the same party my sister decides to go to, getting me in trouble by my aunt, uncle, sister, and cousin. I end up getting yelled at for being a liar and supposedly stripping at a party I didn't even go to. (Not that they knew that _she _was behind it all.)

My sister's situation is the exact opposite. She can't see the other her, but it wouldn't matter anyways. My sister is really cool, she's popular, loves parties, clubbing, dancing, and being the center of attention. That means the other her is nerdy, shy, scared, unwilling to ruin my sister's life.

Now I guess it's my own fault that I'm a shy antisocial freak, but even if I did try to act cool so the other me wouldn't annoy me, my plans always burst into flames. I've gotten used to the failure my plans bring, so I don't understand why I still make them. I'm like the cat in that show, you know the one where he's always trying to eat the mouse? Yeah, I make genius plans that would be perfect if there wasn't the fact that the universe has decided me to be the infinite loser.

_She _always gets out scot-free while I'm left to deal with the consequences. I'm sure she's legendary in her world, since she always is victorious. Some dopplegangers aren't as successful, like say my sister's. I admire that my sister seems so optimistic.

I guess it helps that she has no idea that someone is out to ruin her older sister's life. See, I know my sister cares deeply for me, but I know even she's afraid to get too close to me. I, of course, am pained, but I allow her to keep her distance, in fear _she _will hurt her if I don't.

I've gathered a lot of Intel on my doppleganger. I know in _her _world _she's_ known as a legend. I have no idea what her real name is, but I do know _her _hair is naturally a dark black (how they managed to dye it the platinum blonde shade of my hair I'll have no idea) and her eyes are a deep brown. I guess _she's_ probably eternally grateful that there are colored blue contacts to make _her_ eyes the icy blue shade of my own.I've also discovered that in _her _world, it's just like our own, only random people look like us and are assigned to make their 'original's' life living hell.

This whole 'other me' problem gets even worse at school. I'm called a freak, yet _she _still gets invited to all the parties. The only person who doesn't avoid me like the plague is my best friend. Her name is Astrid, and she's the coolest person ever. Her blonde hair is so much darker and prettier than mine, and her eyes are a prettier shade of blue. The only reason people don't diss on her because she's my friend is probably because they're too afraid of her.

She's pretty badass, and very popular. I don't understand why she hangs out with me, but I'm glad she doesn't make me feel like a charity case like everyone else would. She's tried so hard to get me to talk with her friends, who all seem pretty eager to get to know me, but I'm not ready to comply.

I know the moment I become content with my life, _she _will decide it's high-time to swoop in and ruin the newfound happiness. All of Astrid's friends have sort of lost hope in speaking with me, except two. Their names are Hiccup, and Kristoff. They're pretty content with giving me my space, so long as I flash them a smile or wave at them in the hall. But then there's this one loner, named Jack. He's somewhat of Hiccup's friend, though he usually either sits alone, or decides to annoy me. Hiccup's other friends, who I know as Aster Bunnymund, Tammy Tooth, Adrian Sanders, and Nikolai Claus, usually either hang around with [Hiccup or] Jack. They keep their distance, although Tammy always waves at me excitedly.

Now if only Jack was so easy to deal with. He is so persistent, always trying to get me to speak, always trying to get me to become his friend. I get the feeling he can see the 'other people' too, because every time someone gets in trouble, it's like his entire body tenses and he gets a serious look on his face. I'll always notice him sneak off warily, and notice he'd come back feeling less jittery and acting as usual again. Then not a few minutes later he's up to the same thing again, managing to create the same scene, sneaking off them coming back just as if nothing happened.

I always get so close to telling him about the 'other me' problem, almost close enough as to where the entire sentence is about to push off of my lips like lava spewing out from a volcano, but I always stop myself, afraid I'd put him in danger.

Of course I could just try and tell him, try to confirm my suspicions and get this load off my back and burden to stop stabbing me repeatedly in the chest. I guess it would help because we have the exact same classes and sit next to the other in every class. Maybe it's a sign. I've come to notice that I can see signs pointing me to do certain things that always end up being the right thing to do. Take my window for example. Once some bird kept tapping on my window, so I decided to convince my aunt and uncle to replace the window with an unbreakable one, just in case. Then the next night, a huge storm hit and knocked a tree into my window, but since the glass was unbreakable, the tree merely made a small tapping noise rather than breaking my entire room in half or something.

I get this strange feeling in my heart that I should tell Jack, like it could be the answer to all of my problems. I've been contemplating the whole thing for months now. I've had this feeling tugging at my heart for years, Jack always ends up having the same schedule as I do. (Pretty sure it's another sign.)

For the past week or so, I'd been closer to telling him than ever, but I'm always interrupted by Astrid, who gets her friends to talk to me. All of her friends go by the names of Merida Dunbroch, Kristoff Bjorgman, Rapunzel Summers, and Eugene Fitzherbert, also known as Flynn Rider. Rapunzel is my cousin, and Flynn is her boyfriend. Jack's full name is Jack Frost, as far as I know. Then there's Aster, Tammy, Adrian, and Nikolai. Finally there's Anna Winters, who just happens to be my sister.

My name?

I am Elsa Winters, the girl who's decided to make getting rid of the 'Other Me' my life's mission. And nothing was going to stop me from achieving this goal.


	2. Discovery

Every morning, I wake up at five am. Today was no exception. I took a deep breath in front of my mirror, analyzing my appearance just one last time. My thick platinum hair was pulled back into a tight bun, my lavender eyeshadow neatly applied over my eyes. I looked down at my outfit, a white button down blouse and black capris, paired with black flats. I figured I looked acceptable, so I sauntered out of my room and down the stairs, to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and pulled out the gallon of milk, pouring myself a bowl of _Honeycomb. _I sat at the table and started eating, not before I put the milk back up. I was, of course, the only one awake at the moment, since my parents didn't wake up until at least five thirty. Anna was much worse, she usually woke up at six fifty, and always ending up struggling to tame her wild hair in the morning.

I finished my cereal and placed my bowl in the sink, retreating back up the stairs to read until it was time to take the bus to school. I walked into my room, and over to my bookcase, kneeling in front of it to pick out a book. I skimmed over my romance section, my eyes landing on a black book, the title and author written on the spine in a brilliant silver. _The Fault In Our Stars. _Perfect. I loved the book to death, and it could make any day of mine, a very pleasant one.

I grabbed the book, opening to the dog-eared page I'd left to start on last time. My eyes skimmed the page, landing on possibly my favorite quote in existence. "_I'm on a rollercoaster that only goes up_…." I whispered aloud, losing myself in the pages as each word kept me on the edge of my seat.

Soon enough, I heard Anna's loud footsteps thump down the hallway, and into the bathroom she and I shared. I let out a slight laugh, closing my book after dog-earing the page I was on. I stood up and held the book in my hands, contemplating on whether to bring it with me or not. I figured I wouldn't have anything better to do at lunch, since I rarely eat at school, so I stuck it in my book bag, and pulled the strap of the bag over my shoulder.

I stepped out of my room, lightly closing the door behind me. Anna came bursting from the bathroom, stopping for a moment to wave at me. "Elsa will you do my hair for me when I'm done changing?" she asked me as she ran into her room. "Of course! I'll be downstairs!" I called back to her, already retreating down the staircase.

I politely told my mother and father quiet 'good mornings' and sat down on the couch. Before I could pull my book out of the bag, Anna came bustling down the stairs, hopping on one foot whilst trying to pull on her other black heel. I held my hand up to my mouth, covering a laugh, as Anna handed her bright pink brush to me.

I stood up and motioned for her to turn around, before I brushed through her curly strawberry blonde locks. I gently tugged her hair up into a delicate bun, braids pulling at the sides of her head, making a sort of crown to frame the top of her head. Anna smiled at me once I'd finished, hugging me and whispering a thanks, before walking into the kitchen, her pink and white sundress flying behind her.

I let out a sigh, sitting back down on the couch. I'd decided to save the rest of the book for lunchtime. My thoughts wandered to what kind of trouble my doppleganger would get me in today. I also wondered if today would _finally _be the day I told Jack of my problem, that is, if I decided to let him speak to me today.

Before I could even think one more word, my mom called to me and Anna, saying it was time to head to school. I nodded, standing up and adjusting the strap of my book bag, Anna and I walking out toward the big yellow bus that led us to our doom every day.

I quickly surpassed Anna, rushing to get to my usual spot next to Astrid on the right side of the bus. "Hey Snow Queen." She greeted me, scooting over for me to sit by her. I acknowledged her by responding with a curt nod, taking my seat. I looked to my left, to see none other than Jack Frost and Hiccup sitting together, clearly and obviously in a conversation about Friday night's trigonometry homework. Today was Monday, after all.

Astrid followed my gaze, glancing at Hiccup for a brief moment. I shook my head, stubbornly looking out the window to avoid conversation. "Today you're talking to them, I hope you know, Elsa." Astrid said. "No. I'm not. I'm going to sit alone at lunch and read." I answered, still not looking at her.

"Fine, if you can show me the book you're going to read, then I'll let you sit alone." Astrid tells me, crossing her arms defiantly. I smirked slightly, pulling _The Fault In Our Stars _out of my book bag. Astrid frowned, her eyebrows knitted angrily. "Fine. You can read alone at lunch." She says, defeated. I smirked triumphantly, putting the book back and focusing my gaze outside the window again.

* * *

I sat down at the lunch table by myself, pulling out my book and opening it at the dog-eared page. I found myself lost in the book all over again, wondering just what might happen if I was in Hazel's situation, the one I loved being a guy like Augustus Waters. I almost was completely stuck in the world of Hazel Grace, imagining as if I was there, experiencing their love story firsthand.

I was rudely snapped out of my engrossed state by a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned to my left, to see none other than Jack Frost sliding into the seat next to me. "What do _you _want?" I asked him, cocking my eyebrow in confusion. "To talk with the lovely Miss Winters." He answered coolly, smiling at me with that lopsided grin of his. "Why?" I managed, feeling my heart beat excitedly. "I have something important to speak with you about." He says, losing the cool look, now a look of seriousness plastered across his features.

I blink in confusion, "Well, if it's important enough for you to interrupt my reading, then I guess I'll listen to you." I tell him with a sigh, as I dog-eared my page for the third time today. Jack decides to let a grin slip across his features, though his eyes still were tinted with a certain seriousness I'd only seen one place before.

His eyes. They, they had the same determination mine held every morning when I looked in the mirror, as if each day was another challenge, another struggle, just one after the next. While his smile was already too beautiful to resist as it was, I was worried all of his smiles were as fake as this. I gave off a fake smile of my own, when suddenly he leaned forward, his lips just beside my ear, his cool breath going down my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

"I know you see them Elsa." Jack whispers huskily, yet so quietly I could barely even hear his soft voice. "See who?" I ask him in the same, soft tone, wondering if he meant what I thought he meant. "_Them, _Elsa, _them._" He mumbles, so close to me I can feel his body heat as well as his lips barely brushing my ear. "The, the dopples?" I mutter, almost inaudibly. "Yes, them. I noticed you were the _only _other one keen enough, observant enough, _smart _enough to even grasp the concept of the others." Jack says, slowly retracting himself from me, resting his weight on his elbow as he leaned on the table.

I swallowed back my emotions. He basically just complimented me. Jack Frost, the numbskull who managed to escape class about every ten minutes, complimented me. I figured most people mistook him as a bad boy, skipping class without getting caught. I guess they were right, in a way. Sure, he was only helping the greater good of the school, but he was still technically skipping class.

I shake myself free of the irrelevant thoughts. "Well, what are we going to do about it?" I manage to ask in my normal tone of voice, the sense of regality worming its way into my words. "We fight them, fight them like there's no other option, which there literally isn't." he says, smirking at me.

I roll my eyes. "How do _you _suggest we do that?"


End file.
